


Till We See You Again

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [42]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alfred Pennyworth needs a hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Barbara Gordon Needs a Hug, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, But he does not know, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Crying, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne loves his big sister, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is a Father, Dick Grayson misses Reader, Escape, F/M, Faking Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kidnapping, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is forced to conceive a air for lady Shiva's son, Reunions, Scars, Secrets, Sister-Sister Relationship, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy, protective Reader, reader has a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N Wayne Damian Wayne's older sister and Bruce Wayne's daughter. She is Dick Grayson's girlfriend until she must leave to protect her family
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

When I was under my mother's guidance, she made a deal with, Lady Shiva. That when I am eighteen year's of age, I will be betrothed to her son, Wu-San. Year's later after I've lived with my father for 7 year's now. Damian and I had fought of Lady Shiva's assassin's. I must leave my family and marry Wu-San or they will never stop harming my family. No one in my family knows what I must do. With the rain pouring, with lighting and thunder. I carried Damian to his room through his window. I laid him on his bed with his arms and legs bandaged. Unconscious and in pain. I kiss his cheek for the last time. I lowered my hood. My tears began to fall. I gently rubbed his cheek remembering when he was a baby. I hear footsteps knowing it's Pennyworth. I shut my eye's grateful Damian could lay and rest. 

I kiss his cheek crying "goodbye, Damian" I muttered

I ran out the window I went to Gotham harbor. I saw a boat and a man in a assassin's uniform with a cloak. He grabbed my arm making me sit on the boat. He put leg cuffs on my ankles.

"so you don't get any ideas" 

He started the engine we made it to a island. He stopped by the deck I saw men. They drug me into a palace. They took me to the throne room. I saw a man I'm assuming to be, Wu-San, sitting on his throne. They held onto my arm's I glared at him. He stood and walked to me. He touched my chin the evil look in his eye's. For my family I must do do this for my family 

"so this is my foolish betrothed who believes she can escape my clutches. We shall see if you can provide my needs"

After out first night following morning I woke after a horrible night. I realize that I am completely exposed. I truly miss my family and my beloved. I covered myself with the covers and I saw a woman healer and Wu-San in his robe. I sat in silence covering myself. Knowing, if I speak they may have me killed 

"it could be a week until we know for certain if she is with child, your highness" she spoke 

"so be it!" he said in anger 

To what I only knew I missed my period several weeks ago, because of my truest love. Wu-san was ruthless, careless and hateful, I fear for my life. I was given strict orders to stay in the bed-chambers. If I leave I will be slaughtered or my family. My true fear is for my family's lives. I know they will use my love for my family against me. I feal helpless, and fearful. For my family I repeat to keep myself from losing my ability to control my need to defend myself. I miss Dick's gentle touch and carefulness. I miss his kind word's his loving arm's around me. I remember his smile, his laughter and his pure heart. I remember my brother's constantly fighting. The rare moments we enjoyed each other's company with my sister's. Watching movie's, looking at the star's after patrol. I miss my father I know he may feel remorse. A part of me hope's that they will find me, though perhaps it's for the best. Knowing one of then could get hurt or worse. I would never be able to forgive myself. 6 year's later I have a son I love with all my heart and soul. Forced to be with a man I have no love for. I went day's without seeing my son. We both live in fear. I sat in the throne room sitting on my throne. With my hands chained together to the floor for punishment. My son was in training he was injured I had to ran to his side. Wu-San, slapped me and I was flogged until sun rise. I stood in my bed chambers exhausted and weak. I feel extreme pain in my back. I want to sob I hear small footsteps. 

"Ummi" 

I ran to his side ignoring my sore body. I touch his cheeks 

"Darling, you shouldn't be in here if your father finds you he'll" I feel my word's stuck in my throat, no one can know who his true father is 

"I don't care, I am worried about you"

"you needn't worry my child" 

He hugged my neck I hear footsteps. I quickly hid my son under the bed 

"don't make a sound" 

He nodded fear in his eye's I stood hearing the door. It opened and shut abruptly 

"it appears you've forgotten your place, Dear" he grabbed my face tightly "perhaps I shall remind you"

He slammed me to the wall and bent my arm behind my back. I could easily get out though I choose not to. Unknown to what he will do to me or worse my son. I hear my son cry, no! No! I feel my heart drop hoping Wu-San did not hear. He lifted the bed 

"Bastard Child!" 

"don't speak to him like that!" he slapped my face 

He grabbed the whip S/N grabbed his dagger throwing it at Wu-San's wrist. He yelled in pain yelling for the guards. S/N took my hand as we ran out the window as it shattered. We fell into the water below.


	2. Chapter 2

I jolted out of the water gasping for breath. I looked for my son 

"S/N! S/N! My Baby! Where are you?!" I cried 

He jolted out of the water as I hear sirens from the palace. I swim to my son and we hugged. We parted both looking as the guardsmen searching for us. 

"H-how do you advise we get out" 

"well they know we've escaped, in the mood to fake our deaths" 

"wise you are, Ummi" 

My son and I made a drug from the exotic plants and snakes. We'll lay completely still as the toxin slows our heart beats, breath, and pulse enough to trick them into believing we're dead. Luckily I have antidote as well. As my son and I hid the antidote. The guards came as we laid. I saw, Wu-San he grabbed my face

"serves you right" he hissed 

As they left our bodies to rot I swiftly use my antidote as did S/N. We looked at each other feeling the exact same thing, freedom. We left making a boat from bamboo. As we left S/N sat in front of me 

"S/N, there's something I should have told you about long ago" 

"yes, Ummi" 

"Wu-San, is not your father" he raises his eyebrows in confusion and worry, he reminds me so much of Grayson 

"Ummi, that's not possibly true"

"It is, your father's name is, Richard Dick Grayson. There is so much you do not know my love" He sat crossing his legs I chuckled "You see my mother and grandfather were evil. They had promised that when I was of age I would marry Wu-San. When my grandfather died my mother sent me and my brother your uncle Damian to our father your grandfather. It was there I met your father" 

As I told my son my love story of my truest love and I. Day's later we made it to dry land. S/N, and I crawled on the land. Both panting from exhaustion. We looked at each other 

"we're really free" he pants 

We laugh in joy of finally being free from, Wu-San. As S/N and I walked into civilization I realized I'm home. We went to the Manor as I told him about his grandfather, many uncle's and aunt's, cousin's and a loving old man. We stood in front of the door. I kiss my son's dirt covered face. I hear a scream S/N grabbed his sword. I lowered his hand recognizing the voice. I looked seeing, Barbara and her husband, Luke Fox. I see my nephew James

"aunt Y/N!"

I gently smiled as my nephew hugged me crying.

"it's good to see you nephew"

"oh, we all thought you were dead!" he exclaims 

As we parted he looked at my son 

"S/N this is your cousin James" 

"good to meet you cuz. You better have a damn lovely excuse for leaving" 

"she didn't leave, she was kidnapped" S/N defending me 

"S/N, it's OK" 

As Barbara stood in front of me. Her hands shaking as she touched my cheeks. Her lips trembled, I cried. We both embraced Luke held my hand. I remember Luke begging me to help him pick out a ring for my sister. As my sister and I parted she gasped. 

"where the hell have been, Girl? And who's this?" 

"a long story and I promise to explain everything but wh-" I hear a car pull up 

I see Stephanie and Tim get with their daughter and a baby. My niece Samantha gasped. Stephanie, screamed covering her face. Tim, mumbled something under his breath. His eye's watering. Samantha, ran crying we hugged I gently smiled. Stephanie gave their baby to Barbara. She sobbed hyperventilating. She hugged me kissing my temple. I continued crying overwhelmed with love and relief 

"shit, Y/N! Shit! Shit! Shit!" 

As we parted Tim and I hugged he gasped 

"fuck, Y/N don't do this again, I can't go through it again" 

"I won't" 

"Y/N, who's your friend?" Steph says 

Before I could explain the door opened. I see Alfred he instantly cried. I hugged him 

"oh my dear girl, what has happened to you?" 

My tears still falling as we parted he touched my face. I gently smiled. We all went inside S/N right beside me. I see, Cassandra. She covers her face crying. As we both hugged she kissed my head.

"oh, Y/N" 

As we parted she cupped my cheeks. Jason, walked in with his daughter Payton. She gasped

"fuck" they both said 

Jason, fought his tears shaking his head. Payton, hugged me. I rubbed her head. As we parted I walk to Jason. I remember being for him after he was brought back to life. Jason, began to cry 

"fuck, fuck, shit, Y/N don't ever fucking do that again" he sniffed 

We hugged he started sobbing. He rocked us side to side. As we parted I see Rachel holding a baby girl. I gently smiled crying. We hugged as we parted Rachel crying. 

"her name is, Martha Y/N Wayne" 

I laughed crying I hear footsteps and see my baby brother. 

"no! You-it can't be, this is a dream, h-how?" Damian broke down sobbing and wrapped his arm's around my waist. I cried rubbing my brother's back. I kiss his head "dammit" 

"I'm here, Shaqiq"

As Damian calmed down standing he hugged me again. He kissed my head now much taller than me. I remember when he was a baby. I see my father. He tried to remain calm, though I see a tear falling from his face. I broke down sobbing. I slowly walk to him and wrap my arms around him. He hugged me and broke down crying 

"Y/N" 

"I'm home" 

We parted as I hear the door opening. I see him the man I truly love and loves me. Dick's, eye's wide, jaw opened, his hair grown out some, a slight beard and those blue eye's. He grabs his hair shock on his face. He shakes his head I walk to him. We hugged each other tightly. I shut my eye's feeling safe and love. We kissed deeply both crying. He kissed my cheek and buried his face in my neck stuttering. 

"you're really here" 

"I'm here, Beloved" 

I feel S/N hug my leg Dick and I parted. I pick my son up. 

"this is my son" I gasp smiling "our son" 

Dick, hesitant but, touched his face. S/N, began to cry Dick rubbed his face gently. 

"I'm so sorry I should have been.. I--what happened?" Dick says crying again 

I explained everything to my family what happened, why I did it and I am sorry. Afterwards S/N and I clean we stayed in my old bedroom. Dick, brought food for us. S/N, loved popcorn. As our son laid in a small bed we brought into my bedroom. Dick and I sat on opposite sides of the bed. I held my son's hand as Dick told him a story of the circus. I feel my eye's swell overjoyed. As S/N fell asleep Dick and I laid in my Queen size bed. He ran his hand up my shirt, I don't want him to see my scars 

"Dick" I whisper 

"did I hurt you?!" he whispers worried 

"no" I softly say 

He kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me gently 

"I want you to know no scar could take away your beauty. We can just hold each other for tonight, if you want" he mumbled 

"I'd like that"

**Author's Note:**

> Letting you all know that I will not have internet access soon and I'm not sure for how long. So I won't be able to respond to comments or post anything. Thank you for all commenting, reading and likes on my stories!


End file.
